


The Final Reunion

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A major character death in the sense that Thor has just died at the start of the fic, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Afterlife, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Incest, It gives us the Thorki reunion that Endgame denied us, M/M, Magic, Porn, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, Thorki reunion, Though written prior to Endgame, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After living a long life, Thor is reunited with Loki in Valhalla, where they are able to communicate telepathically.





	The Final Reunion

Thor died in battle, which was how he had always wanted to go. He had lived a long life, and he had enjoyed it. Yet, over the three thousand seven hundred and twenty-one years, four months, two weeks, and six days since Loki died, Thor had never truly felt whole.

“Brother.”

Thor heard Loki’s voice before he saw him.

“Brother, wake up.”

Thor opened his eyes and saw Loki’s face. He was hovering over him, green eyes glinting, black hair framing his face, and light seemed to glow all around him.

“Loki?” Thor asked guardedly, afraid none of this was real.

“Yes, brother, it’s me,” Loki said with relief, and he hauled Thor up into his arms. Thor was still afraid to let himself believe it, so he tried not to hug back. But Loki’s embrace felt precisely as he remembered it. His scent, the feel of his skin, all to the letter. If it was a lie, it was a good one.

“Thor,” Loki spoke softly into his ear. His tone was a little desperate, and he sounded as though he might cry. He hugged Thor tightly to his body. 

“Brother,” Thor said, giving in to what his heart told him, returning Loki’s embrace at last and letting himself sob. Loki held him for a while, Thor’s face buried in his neck, before pulling back.

“Don’t cry,” Loki whispered, and he wiped away the tears Thor was shedding.

“I missed you terribly,” Thor mumbled, and he clung to Loki for a long moment before he realized where they were. “I was just -” the memory of Thor’s final battle came back to him: the fatal wound and the sensation of taking his last breath - and then being pulled somewhere, taken against his will to an unknown destination, yet feeling safe. 

“This is Valhalla, isn’t it?” he asked.

Loki nodded, and it was clear he was fighting back tears. Thor stared at him, trying to process what was happening.

“I’ve missed you too, brother,” Loki whispered earnestly.

Thor took Loki’s face into his hands - oh how he had missed this, craved this, oh how he had mourned this, not knowing if it was lost forever, and now - he kissed Loki with furious affection, devouring his mouth and working his fingers into Loki’s hair. Loki’s lips felt like they always had, his mouth tasted just as it did in Thor’s memories. Thor shed hot tears onto Loki’s face.

“It’s alright now,” Loki soothed him, “we needn’t be apart any longer. Would you like your tour now? They sent me to welcome you. Well, I requested to be the one. But you can see the others soon, now if you like.”

Thor shook his head. He wanted to see them, Mother and Father and everyone he had lost over the years, but more than that he needed to be with Loki. The others could wait. Loki was an emergent necessity.

Loki shifted his body and, in doing so, let go of Thor a little. Thor reached out with desperation and grabbed him, clutching him near, part of him afraid Loki would somehow slip away again. He had lost him too many times already. 

“We’ll see them later then.”

Thor grinned with a blissful relief. He grasped Loki’s hand and squeezed it, then looked around the space for the first time. If there was anything to the room, the bright light that shone from around them blinded Thor to it. It was as though he and Loki were suspended in a gleaming white sky, except he could feel a solid surface beneath him.

“This is Valhalla?” Thor observed with some disappointment, “I thought there would be more.”

“This is just the entry room. They keep it blank. Don’t worry, I’m certain you’ll like Valhalla. You shall see how wonderful it is, on the tour.”

“Where do you live?” Thor asked without considering it, “show me that first.”

Loki smiled fondly at him. He stood and offered Thor a hand to pull himself up by. Loki led him up invisible stairs that Thor could somehow sense, until they came to a translucent door. Through it, Thor could see the beginnings of a hallway with golden walls. The door opened for them and Loki led them down the hallway. The floor was gold too, and Thor listened to their footsteps against it, trying to sort out what he wanted to say. But he found it took him so long that they arrived at their destination before he had worked it out.

“This is where I live,” Loki said as the hallway melted away and they were somehow outside, walking down a dirt path surrounded by green grass scattered with golden flowers, approaching a tall castle.

“It’s big,” Thor observed. “You live here alone?”

Loki was silent for a long moment.

“I’ve been hoping you would want to move in.” Loki looked down and away. “As for it being a castle, I just thought,” he blushed for the briefest of instances, “living here together as equals, able to have most anything we desire, it would be a bit like, well, like now we could both be Kings.” He paused but didn’t look up. “Not that we would get to rule anyone here, but I’ve come to feel that was never the true appeal of it.” He finally looked up at Thor, waiting for a reaction, but Thor was still taking everything in, and he was too slow.

“Of course,” Loki said, breaking the silence, his tone wounded, “you could have your own house instead. In Valhalla, you can reside in whatever sort of dwelling you choose. With whomever you like, assuming they are here as well. Mother and Father have a castle too, if you prefer to live there, and -”

“I want to live with you, brother,” Thor interrupted.

Relief spread over Loki’s face. He showed Thor inside, and gave him a tour of the castle. Many rooms were replicas of the castle they grew up in, but there were a number of differences as well. One room was decorated in a Midgardian style, and another in Jotunn aesthetic. 

“This is where I sleep,” Loki announced when they came to an intricately decorated archway at the end of a wide hall. Below the archway was a golden door. Loki opened it and Thor followed him inside to find a near replica of the royal master bedroom. Displayed on the wall above the bed were two identical replicas of the royal spear.

“Have you been terribly lonely all these years?” Thor asked with concern, “just waiting for me?” He hated to think of it - Loki having made it to Valhalla, yet suffering all the same.

“No, brother,” Loki said, gesturing for Thor to sit beside him on the bed. “I have family and friends here in Valhalla. I’ve lived alone in my castle, but I haven’t spent all my time isolated here. I visit the others at their residences, and sometimes I invite people here to my castle to socialize. There are common spaces in Valhalla as well, you shall see them when I give you the official tour. I have not been miserable,” he paused, “but I have thought of you every day and longed for our reunion.” He tried to be subtle when he wiped the tear from his cheek, but Thor saw it all the same. 

“Loki,” Thor said, not bothering to hide his own tears, “I thought of you every day too. I prayed that we would be together again one day.” He paused, his face falling a little. He wanted to be honest; that seemed terribly important now. “I prayed,” he inhaled deeply, “I prayed that you would return. Like the other times. That your death wasn’t real. Only one of your tricks. And one day you would reveal yourself, and I would be cross for the deception for an instant, then pull you to me and hold you tightly and never let you go again.”

Loki appeared deeply ashamed. He took Thor’s hands in his own.

“There can be no excuse for my deceit, brother. I regret every moment of pain I caused you. You do not owe me your forgiveness, but I offer my apology for letting you think I had died those other times. I see now how cruel it was.”

“What matters most is that we are together now,” Thor replied. He squeezed Loki’s hands affectionately.

“Still,” Loki whispered, “I am sorry, Thor.”

Thor didn’t know if it would be honest to use the word ‘forgive.’ In truth, part of him was still furious, and he expected always would be. How could Loki think so little of their love that he would sacrifice it willingly? How could he allow Thor to grieve him when they could have been together? How could he have let Thor think him gone? How could he have left Thor to mourn and sob and struggle to push through the sorrow, to have to learn to live his life around the pain of the loss of the man he loved in so many ways? And then, after all that, how could Loki make Thor do it all over again a second time? Thor didn’t know how to stop being angry about it. But at the same time, it truly wasn’t what mattered to him now. Coming to Valhalla felt like starting fresh, in a way.

“Thank you for your apology, dear brother, it means much to me.”

Loki appeared relieved, then leaned in to kiss Thor softly. Their lips folded tenderly around each other, their tongues caressed one another, and they pressed closer. Thor ran his hands over Loki’s clothed body; he was eager to touch his skin, now that it was so close, so real, after so long.

Thor broke the kiss and shed his own shirt, then moved to take off Loki’s. Loki let Thor undress him. When Thor removed Loki’s pants, he found that Loki was already hard.

“I missed you so much,” Loki whispered urgently.

Thor guided Loki to lay back and positioned himself between his legs. He took Loki’s cock into his hand and gazed at it. He found it a precise match to his memory, and he was pleased he had held it in his mind with such accuracy for all those years. He lowered his mouth onto it and Loki’s hips jerked. He worked a hand into Thor’s hair, and Thor began to bob his head with increasing speed. 

Thor tried to slow down, to savor it, but Loki was making deep, hungry sounds and clutching to Thor’s hair, and Loki’s lust was driving Thor mad. He needed to pleasure Loki more, he needed to make him come, he had needed it for too long and he couldn’t wait. He pushed his mouth down all the way, taking the head of Loki’s cock down the back of his throat. He moaned around it, sending vibrations throughout Loki’s hardness.

“Thor, Thor,” Loki cried out, “I need to come, oh, Thor, oh, I missed you, Thor, brother…”

_“Come for me,”_ Thor thought, his mouth full of Loki’s cock, wishing that somehow Loki could hear him.

“Yes, for you, Thor, I’m coming, brother,” Loki moaned richly, and Thor hurried to swallow the wet that gushed into his mouth.

“Could you hear me?” Thor asked curiously after he had sat up.

“Mmm,” Loki purred, writhing in the bed with his eyes closed and running his hands over his flushed body, “touch me more, Thor, please.”

“But,” Thor replied, “could you hear me? Could you hear what I was thinking?”

“Oh, right,” Loki said, seeming to come back to his senses a bit, “it’s explained in the tour I still have to give you, but the short version is we have a sort of telepathy here in Valhalla. It isn’t as though we are able to see everything in each other’s minds. However, if you wish to, you can mentally send words and images, even feelings, to another person. You thought ‘come for me.’ You wanted me to hear you, so I heard you in my mind.”

Thor nodded in awe and removed his pants, then climbed on top of Loki.

_“Can you hear this, brother?”_ Thor thought to him.

_“Yes, well done, brother.”_

_“Would you like me to make love to you, Loki?”_ Thor asked silently, his lips pressed to Loki’s neck.

_“Yes, please, please.”_

Thor smiled down at him and tucked a lock of his dark hair behind his ear before proceeding to plant kisses down Loki’s body. Thor danced his lips and tongue over Loki’s chest and stomach, tasting his skin, inhaling his scent, and all the while he thought Loki’s name again and again. 

When Thor passed over Loki’s cock, which was hard again, he gave it one long lick, then folded Loki’s legs up toward his stomach. Loki gave a little gasp of anticipation as Thor parted his cheeks. 

_“Brother, I can send you images this way as well?”_ Thor asked wordlessly.

_“Yes, brother, I shall demonstrate.”_

Gradually, an image formed within Thor’s mind: the two of them, as young men, sitting by a river in Asgard. They peered furtively over their shoulders, and when they found no one was watching, they grasped each other’s hands.

_“Do you remember that?”_ Loki asked.

_“Yes,”_ Thor replied, now stroking over Loki’s hole with a lazy fingertip. _“Let me try one.”_

He thought it would be difficult, but Thor found it was actually simple to send Loki the memory. He chose another from their time in Asgard: the two of them riding white horses, Thor making his horse go suddenly faster, Loki teasingly threatening to hex him, and them laughing together, laughing in harmony beneath a sunny sky.

Thor heard Loki’s present laughter in his head as he shared the memory. 

_“A very pleasant afternoon,”_ Loki thought, only in the middle of his final word, Thor lowered his head and brought his tongue to Loki’s asshole. Loki moaned, both out loud and telepathically, and Thor felt delightfully consumed by the sound. He lapped at Loki’s entrance with a slow, flat tongue, and Loki squirmed and whined impatiently. Thor chuckled into Loki’s mind as he used the tip of his tongue to firmly encircle Loki’s tight entrance. As he ran his tongue around over and again, Loki’s muscles began to flex and release hungrily. 

_“Does it feel good?”_ Thor asked as he licked him.

Loki emitted short, breathy cries in response, desperately gripping a fistful of the bedspread. Thor pressed the tip of his tongue inside and Loki’s body jerked. 

_“Tell me, brother, how does it feel?”_

Thor wrapped a hand around Loki’s cock and stroked him loosely as he pushed his tongue in as far as it would go.

_“Good,”_ Loki shouted into Thor’s mind, _“so good, yes, yes, Thor, Thor.”_

Thor fucked Loki with his tongue for some time as he languidly moved his hand up and down Loki’s erection and gently caressed his balls. Eventually Thor sat up, and Loki began a long, disappointed mewl. Thor brought his own hand to his mouth, intending to lubricate his fingers with saliva, but then he noticed that a small ornate bowl of oil had appeared on the bedside table. He dipped his first two fingers into the oil and when he pressed one lightly against Loki’s hole, Loki’s sounds of objection shifted abruptly to deep, eager moans.

_“Do you want my finger inside you?”_ Thor asked, one hand still stroking Loki’s erection as his other teased his entrance, rubbing oil over the puckered flesh.

_“Yes, inside, please.”_ Loki begged, his lips unmoving.

Thor began to work his slick finger gingerly inside. Loki seemed to be holding his breath. Thor watched Loki’s face as he reached all the way into his ass. Once Thor had penetrated him fully, he felt Loki’s rim gripping the base of his finger. 

_“Another, please.”_

Thor added the second finger, a little less gently this time, and Loki groaned appreciatively. With his fingers held still inside his brother and their eyes locked, Thor decided to share another memory:

In this one they were on the ship after Ragnarok. Loki had just revealed himself, and Thor took him into his arms and kissed him, his motions driven by the passion and affection that had built up over the years they were apart. 

The Thor that was now in Valhalla strained to show Loki not only the memory, but how he had felt at the time, his relief and his elation. He strained to let Loki see that it was a deeply treasured moment, that in the wake of the tragedies of Ragnarok, Thor had found in their reunion a happiness he had longed for, a bliss he had craved, and one which he had feared was lost to him forever. 

The present Loki smiled softly in response, eyes warm. Thor curled his lips blissfully back at him and began to move his fingers. He ran the thumb of his free hand over the tip of Loki’s cock and Loki’s hips jerked. Thor took Loki’s erection into his hand and began to pump him as he drove his fingers in and out of Loki’s ass at a gradually increasing speed. Loki let out a series of moans, each longer than the last. When Thor felt Loki’s cock begin to pulse, he curled the fingers that were inside him to find Loki’s most sensitive spot. Loki cried out as Thor began to massage his prostate with soft circles. Loki made a desperate gasp.

“Wait,” Loki yelled out loud, and Thor froze, “I can’t bear it any longer, please, Thor, please fuck me, I have waited so long.”

Carefully, Thor removed his fingers. He let go of Loki’s cock, then climbed up his body and kissed him hard, rubbing himself against Loki’s erection until Thor, too, was fully erect. He grinned, then stood to reach for the oil so that he could coat his hardness.

“Let me do that,” Loki said, his voice heavy with longing.

Thor lay down on his back. Loki dipped his hand into the oil, then proceeded to spread it over Thor’s cock. Thor grunted at his touch and Loki wrapped his fingers around it and gave a few slow strokes as he gazed fondly at it.

“Ride me,” Thor commanded. 

Loki straddled him eagerly, then gripped the base of Thor’s cock and rubbed the head over his hole, smearing it with oil. He paused for a moment, looking overwhelmed. 

_“Are you well, brother?”_ Thor thought to him, though his mouth was free.

_“Yes, yes. It’s just that I have been waiting so long, wanting this so badly, I can hardly believe it’s finally happening.”_

“Do you want to take a break?” Thor said out loud, but Loki had already begun to lower himself onto Thor’s cock, and Thor’s words dissolved into a long, deep moan as his eyes fell shut and his head dropped back. 

“Thor,” Loki breathed, “look at me.”

Thor opened his eyes and gazed at his brother. Loki gave a sweet smile and blinked away a few tears as he bent forward to kiss Thor with tenderness, their tongues meeting gently. With a pace nearly slow enough to be torturous, Loki began to raise and lower his hips. His insides clutched around Thor’s cock, milking pleasure from every speck of flesh.

Loki sat up again and increased his speed, but only by a little. He was biting his lip and panting, and Thor could tell he meant to keep his speed moderate, but suddenly Loki was going hard and fast, slamming on and off of Thor’s cock with cries of pleasure so close together that Loki was gasping for air.

“Oh, Loki, I missed this, I missed you, you feel perfect around me, nothing else is like this, nothing ever has been, Loki, Loki…” Thor exclaimed.

Loki shed another tear, but Thor knew it was one of joy. Thor gripped Loki’s hips as Loki bounced on and off his cock.

_“Show me another one of your memories, brother,”_ Thor asked.

An instant later Thor saw the image in his mind: they were on the ship after Ragnarok as they had been in Thor’s memory, only it was weeks later in the journey. Thor and Loki were eating together in Thor’s cabin. They were just talking, about nothing special, and it was easy, and comfortable, just as it had been before the dark times. The Thor of the memory laughed at a joke Loki had made, and the Thor of the present could feel Loki’s fondness at the sound.

Thor was touched but couldn’t find the words. He stared up into Loki’s eyes as Loki continued to ride him, running his hands over the muscles of Thor’s arms and chest. Loki’s touch felt hot and cold, thrilling and soothing, impossibly good in a particular way that Thor had so long yearned for. Thor shifted his gaze and was comforted by the familiar sight of the glowing green magic that was trailing after Loki’s fingertips, drawing webs of pleasure over Thor’s flesh. So long had Thor wished to be marked this way, so long had he mourned the sensation, thinking he may never again experience the joy of Loki’s magic gleaming against his skin, sinking into his being. 

Thor moaned richly, then forced himself to focus enough to choose a memory to share in reply to what Loki had shown him:

Thor chose another night on the ship after Ragnarok. Loki was asleep in Thor’s bed, curled up on his side with his back to Thor. Thor lay beside him, awake, and watched the edges of Loki’s body rise and fall with the beat of his breath. Thor was scared about the tasks before him as King, terrified he would fail what remained of his people. He moved closer to Loki’s body and wrapped his arm around Loki’s chest. Seeming to still be mostly sleep, Loki brought his hand to cover Thor’s, pressing it lightly and comfortingly. Thor nuzzled his face against Loki’s neck and Loki, waking a little further, took up Thor’s hand and kissed it. Thor clung to him, feeling like perhaps everything would be alright, because they were together.

The Loki of the present was crying openly in response to the memory, and this time the tears seemed bittersweet. Thor wondered if he had chosen the wrong memory, but then Loki bent and kissed him. Loki relaxed his body and Thor took over their love making, gripping Loki’s hips firmly and thrusting up into him.

Thor wanted to send a happier memory and so he rushed to show Loki how he remembered their first kiss:

They hadn’t discussed it. They were teenagers in Loki’s room. Loki was talking about his magic. In a sudden wave of frustration, Thor could deny his urges no longer; he snatched up Loki’s hand and hugged it to his chest. Loki looked at him curiously, and with pleading eyes Thor tried to communicate what he wouldn’t dare speak. Loki had understood, and leaned close, then paused and waited for Thor to kiss him.

The Thor of the present strained to reveal the relief he had felt during that first kiss. He wanted Loki to know what it meant to him, that it had filled him with a sort of light he had never known before, that it had opened his heart in a way he had not known it could open. 

Loki sat up on Thor’s cock and stared down at him, and at once Loki’s memory of the same kiss began to take form in Thor’s mind: 

He felt past Loki’s shock as the Thor of the memory took his hand. He felt the sensation of their touch as though his hands were Loki’s hands. He felt Loki’s disbelief that his brother returned his feelings, and his utter joy, and then he felt the meeting of their lips, Thor’s arm wrapping around Loki’s back, the thrill of Thor’s nearness, of his scent... 

Feeling the kiss from Loki’s point of view filled the Thor of the present with such excitement that he almost came. With a growl he bit back his release, then began to slam Loki up and down, holding him by the waist and lifting his body, grunting and panting as Loki moaned lyrically. As Thor’s passion neared its heights again, he shoved Loki’s body down hard onto his cock. He held Loki still against him as he held himself on the edge of his orgasm.

_“Come for me.”_

At Loki’s silent command, Thor’s body responded almost against his will. He swore and chanted Loki’s name as he raised his hips off the bed, driving himself as deeply as he could into his brother and, with a final, wild snap of his pelvis, shot his wet fervently inside him.

With joyfulness and satisfaction, Thor realized that Loki was coming with him, untouched, sending an arc of white across Thor’s torso to land on his chest. Loki collapsed forward onto him, leaving Thor’s softening cock inside and smearing his own seed between their bodies. He pressed his lips to Thor’s and they kissed dreamily, Thor’s hands in Loki’s hair.

_“I love you,”_ they thought to one another, the words filling each other’s minds at precisely the same instant.


End file.
